


the Dead and All the Dying

by LaniLani



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniLani/pseuds/LaniLani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie gets tired of Bon Temps, and on impulse decides to hit the road, looking for an adventure, which is exactly what she finds the minute a vampire takes her for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floating about on your own

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Southern Vampire Mysteries and all its characters, including Eric, belong to Charlaine Harris. Not me *pouts*

It was a peaceful Thursday night.

I had my windows rolled down as I travel down the I-20 heading towards Shreveport, the wind blowing my hair all over my face, with my best smile pasted on, the excitement covering me from head to toe. Just two hours ago I had decided to pack my bags and hit the road. I am not an impulsive person, but tonight I sure made an exception.

I was leaving my hometown of Northern Louisiana for the most vibrant city of the Mojave desert, Las Vegas.

Today started like any other day. My internal alarm woke me at nine o'clock, I drank coffee and munched a toast, took care of some house chores, read one of my romance novels, showered, put on my waitress uniform and drove my sad yellow nova to the employee's parking lot in the back of Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

Life in Bon Temps had gotten more boring by the minute. You'd think that being a telepath would allow you to get, at the very least, some juicy gossip to entertain yourself daily. Well, let me tell you, after 24 years living among the same people, their lives became a routine to me, a pattern, and if it didn't, knowing in advance what would happen took the excitement out of everything.

As I tend to my tables, with a bored out of my mind attitude, I thought about my possibilities. I wanted to see some city lights, I wanted a complete changed of scenery, meet new people, and since it was highly unlikely that anyone would even consider moving to this backwater of a town, my only solution was to get out myself. Going on a road trip somewhere far away seemed like a pretty good way to amuse myself.

"I'm going to take a vacation" I said cheerfully to my boss, Sam Merlotte, who stood up from his seat behind his desk, staring at me, leaning on the frame of the office door, with surprise. I was smiling, for the first time all day, and not just because it was the end of my shift.

I've been working here for the past eight years, and at first, I took the job to help Gran with the bills, and my brother Jason also got a job, so as not to be outdone, but only now did he had a steady job working for the parish road crew. Our goal was to get Gran to work less and eventually she stopped working all together. She deserved some peace before she left this world, which she did just two months ago.

My desire to stay in this place went away with her.

I don't know why, but for some reason I could not read Sam's mind as clearly as I did others— not that I was eavesdropping— but it took me by surprise when he wrote a check, handed it to me and said, "Take as long as you need, chère, and bring me souvenir."

"Thank you Sam." I replied, my voice choked with emotion but I still managed to give him a warm hug without dropping anything from the pile of paper on his desk. With this check, I would not have to worry about having to do double shifts when I returned, which was relaxing.

I got home in a jiffy, excited about my plans— I didn't see why I should wait for another day, it was a 24 hour drive to Las Vegas anyway; I would still need to find a place to sleep no matter how early or late I left.

I took out my bags from the closet and filled them with 1/3 of my wardrobe, which wasn't as big an amount as it made had sounded. I got into the shower to pamper myself as much as possible, after that, I put on a pair of dark denims, my black Nikes, a pink tank top and a brown hoodie, zipped up to my cleavage and the sleeves rolled just before my elbows.

Before leaving, I locked all the windows, cleared the fridge, left a food dispenser on the porch in case Tina came back while I was away— she has been missing since Gran's death, but I couldn't help myself. I hoped.

So here I was, blasting an Elvis' song on my second-hand non-too-good car speakers, happily contemplating a week or two of casino hopping, but then the thought of my telepathy giving me an advantage in some of the games made me squeamish. I could entertain myself with the machines then, no cheating there. Also, the many night spectacles I could now afford, the very city sights, sunny days by the pool... Well, maybe not a hotel, if I had my way (which I will) I would be spending little time sleeping, so a room in Days-Inn would be more than enough.

The harsh honk of the car behind me caused me to snap out of my reveries. I've been daydreaming again it seems, and while at it, my feet had eased from the accelerator. I picked up the pace again. The brilliance of the Chevy's xenon headlights in my rear view mirror made my thoughts wander to a pair of bright blue eyes.

For two weeks, now I've had this dream. Was it really a dream? I was not sure. I kept struggling with my memory, but it was strange. Missing pieces. I remembered being in a dark alley with an Indian looking guy, I remembered being hurt, there was blood, all over me; but mostly, I remembered the face of a very tall man, with rippling muscles, broad shoulders, long blond hair and bright blue eyes. The pain, which I remember so vividly, I can hardly believe it was a dream, always ended with the beauty murmuring something, locking his eyes to mine.

Mr. Chevy Truck was impatiently honking at me again, so I took this opportunity to exit the highway to fill the car up with gas.

It was a peaceful Thursday night— or so I thought.

I was at a gas station just outside Shreveport, taking my credit card from the machine slot when I heard a loud noise, I turned reflexively to look at the side window-wall of the convenience store, shattered where a man— I rephrase— where a vampire, with long dark braids and chestnut skin, stood. Glaring, his anger directed at...me?

It was then when I realized there were other vampires here. I could not only sense the void of their thoughts, through my telepathy, but also, the vampires were standing so close behind me that I felt, ironically, the blood drain from my body, leaving me cold.

I turned abruptly, barely managing to contain a shriek of fear, only to be matched by one of surprise. There, before me, stood a beautiful blond blue eyed vampire, neither tall nor male, she was not who I've been dreaming about. The same could be said about the one that stood next to her, who at least I did know, he was my only neighbor ever since the vampires came 'out of the coffins', and that calmed my nerves slightly.

"Bill?"

"Sookie, go with Pam!" He said before launching himself at the angry vampire 60 feet across from us.

The blonde, err Pam, who was just my size, maybe an inch or half smaller than I, looked none to pleased, she eyed me for a second and then she pulled the bags from my car and in one blinding movement carried me to a dark grey hatchback. She set me on my feet again, opened the passenger door for me and said "Get in" in a very dull voice, and without stopping to think about anything, I did what she asked. She ran to the driver's seat, turned on the engine and we blurred through the I-20.


	2. My lifeboat sails through the night

How the hell did I end up here? Sitting inside a stranger's car, and not just any stranger, but a _vampire _stranger, driving way above the speed limit to an unknown destination? I was mentally chastising myself, I should pay more attention to my wishes, because it looks like my lucky stars went over board with the adventure bit. I had no idea what was going on, but I could tell it wasn't good. Not good at all. I shouldn't be here. I wanted to go back to my thoughts of sunbathing and slot machines. I didn't want to admit this, but I was scared out of my mind.

I tried to comfort myself with the thought that Bill knew her, that she wasn't a total stranger, that someone would know what happened to me, if things came to worst. And then I remembered that Bill might not care at all. It's not like we were best-buds, in fact, he had tried to lure me into going to bed with him (ugh) several times now, and I always answered him with a stern _No. _This_ comforting_ was only making things worse, so I convinced myself that Bill was not a complete douche (though I knew he was). It was eerily quiet in the car, so much so, that even I could hear my heart's loud, frantic thumps.

I peeked sideways at the vampire, and for the first time, I realized she was covered in blood stains. She was wearing a pale pink-grey tweed skirt suit, the jacket completely shredded on the arm closest to me, and I could see pieces of glass slowly exiting her wounds. As I watched she began to heal._ Amazing. _I guessed the angry vampire must have thrown her out of the window-wall.

There was one large piece of glass still stuck in her right arm, and I tentatively inched my hand closer, letting her know what I was going to do. She turned her head sharply to look at me, and when she understood, she nodded, turning her attention back to the road. I slowly eased the sharp glass out, she didn't even winced, her blood was flowing sluggishly from the cut, I stared at it both in awe and disgust.

"Are you Sookie, the telepath?" She asked sounding bored, but it was so unexpected that I nearly jumped out my skin when she spoke, and what she'd said; forgetting the glass still in my left hand, I unconsciously balled my hands into fists.

"Ouch" I yelped, tossing the sharp object to the floor of the car, holding my hand out, making pressure on the wound, blood trickling down my arm. "Great," I muttered, "you wouldn't happen to have a first-aid kit." I asked the vampire, but when I turned to see, she was giving me a fang-y smile. I gulped. Loudly.

"Would you like me to clean your wound, Sookie?" She asked politely without breaking eye contact, and I felt the pressure in my head that told me she trying to glamour me. I scowled at her. Her eyes widened for a second, which meant she just realized she couldn't, and the child in me gave her a smug smile.

"How?" she asked simply.

"Would you please look at the road? I don't want to die just yet." Her lips twitched before she turned, I sighed relieved and continued, "To answer your question, I'm not sure why I can't be glamoured, maybe because of my telepathy; which reminds me, how did you know?"

"Compton" she said with some distaste in her voice. Well at least we had one thing in common, if I didn't like him before now I hated him. What would he gain from that? I can't read vampires and they have their mind-tricks so I didn't see how useful my telepathy could be to them, hell, it was an annoyance to me. I was about to dab the blood with my sweatshirt when Pam stopped me, taking my hand in hers, gently enough that I was able to yank it back.

"My offer still stands, no need to waste. Plus it would heal a lot faster if I did." She added holding her fingers to her nose, inhaling my blood then she gave me a shocked look. This was a surprise since vampires were known for their ever present poker-face.

"Master" she whispered, short of a gasp.

"Huh?" I asked, when she took my hand again I let her, and she licked the cut in my palm which was not deep, and once thru, she sucked her own lips and smile, pleased. "Thanks" I muttered, taking it as a compliment.

"You've had Eric's blood, not much, but definitely." She stated.

"I've what? No! Never— _yuke_!" What was she talking about? "I'm a human, why would I ever drink anyone's blood?! And who the hell is Eric?" I asked her maybe a bit more loudly than I'd intended.

"You've never been here." I was about to ask _where_ she meant, but then noticed that we were in a suburban shopping strip of Shreveport, the stores were all closed down, including the vampire bar we just pulled into, Fangtasia. The name of the place was spelled out in jazzy red neon above the door, and the facade was painted steel gray, a red door providing color contrast.

She shut the engine, she cocked her head to one side and stared at me. She stayed like that for a while, sort of frozen in time, I peered out the window, there was a Sam's and a Toys 'R' Us close to the vampire bar, and I snorted.

"Well." Pam said and with that she slid out of the car, I followed more slowly, hesitantly, but stayed near the car, while the vampire was already at the door of the bar, waiting for me.

"Come on telepath, let's have a little chit-chat" Pam said with a wink.

I sighed and walked over to her. It's not like I had many choices, my car was still at the gas station, and even if I tried to run the vampire would catch me in no time, but she hadn't been aggressive towards me at all, and she already had my blood.

* * *

The interior of the place was a mess. It looked like a tornado had been trapped in here. There were turn-up tables and chairs, a few of them smashed to the concrete floor. Pam looked unperturbed so I had to assume this wasn't news to her. She glided smoothly between the wreckage and went behind the bar to offer me a drink, I decided I deserved one, plus I was vacationing, right? I hoped so anyway and asked for a gin and tonic.

"Where were you two weeks ago?" She asked, out of the blue for all I knew, but when I tried to answer her I became aware that I couldn't. I remembered something about a gift and Monroe, that's it. Just like in my dreams, missing pieces. I gasped realizing my brain looked like Arlene's had one day after she'd left the bar with Bill the night before. I've been glamoured.

"But I can't be glamoured!" I yelled, "You tried earlier and it didn't work! Plus I haven't met any new vampires—" _none that I can remember anyway_, I finished internally.

"So there it is!" Pam cheered, "You're the trouble-maker."

"See Pam, I wish I knew what the hell you are talking about, but I don't!" I snapped. "Care to elaborate?" I was beyond furious, but my anger didn't faze the vampire one bit, she sat graciously on a stool, she was eerily striking, as the light hit her chalky pale skin.

"I don't know much about your involvement in that night's events actually," she paused and I got the distinct impression she was considering her answer, "all I know is that, four times in the past month, money has gone missing here at Fangtasia, but only on the third night did Eric and I, co-owners of the bar, realize there was a pattern. On the fourth night, I took charge of the bar while Eric followed Longshadow, the former bartender, all the way to a warehouse in Monroe, along with a gang of Mississippi's _Werewolves_ and you, Sookie."

I gaped at her, "Werewolves exist?!" but the vampire waved her hand, dismissing my question, and in truth she was right, does it really matter if they were real or not? She just told me I was found among supernatural criminals. I checked to see if this brought up any memories, but no such luck.

"That's a story for another night, Sookie, the main point is that Longshadow has met his final death at the hands of my master." She sounded proud of her _master, _she continued, "I don't know where in the middle of that you fit, but Eric had to— care for you, he _gave _you his blood which is out of character. Unheard of." She gave me an unfriendly look and I gulped.

"Okay, I wonder which one of them glamoured me." I added. Pam lifted her shoulders very slightly, the vampire version of a shrug. "Can't we just ask Eric?"

"That's not possible."

"Why not?!" Was he so high and mighty that he couldn't talk to a mere human?

"Because he's missing."

"Oh" I didn't know what I should feel or say. Luckily, or not, Bill strode in just then, looking like he'd seen his vampire life (death?) flash before his eyes, and was wild with excitement to have walked away.

"Sookie, darling, are you all right?" Bill asked, feigning both concern and affection. I simply gave him an incredulous look, and it was good to see that Pam didn't buy it either. Bill walked over to us and put his arm around my shoulders. I squirmed in my seat.

"I'm _fine_ Bill, and I'm _not_ your darling" I said emphasizing each word, removing his arm and leaning away from him. Pam smirked.

"Bill, stop pestering the girl, I already know she is not yours." _Damn straight_, I thought, after Pam's comment. _Whoa_ wait, Bill told her he had some kind of ownership over me? I glared up at him, but he was staring at Pam, she was making a show of licking her fangs, before she added, "Now, where's Hot Rain?"

"Gone." Bill responded.


	3. In a den of thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for all the waiting. Hope everyone is still with me, especially since Eric is joining us today *grins* / Thanks a lot Northwoman for offering your great beta skills.

_Two weeks earlier..._

Tara's birthday party was tonight ⎯ and I still haven't found the perfect present for her.

I drove all the way to Monroe this afternoon, in hopes of finding a fitting present, in one of her favorite department stores, Dillard's. I think she has a friend there too. Whenever I stop by her store, she always finds a way to tell me how Claudia, I think that was her name, had a great taste in fashion, and she (the friend) would save her a thing or two every now and then. So, _of course_, I was here hoping to bump into this person; I really needed some help since fashion was clearly not my strength.

I walked aimlessly through the long aisles, asking any employee I saw if they knew anyone by the name of Claudia, Clarissa, Chloe... Ugh, I really should have paid more attention to Tara's jabbers, it would have make this so much easier. If only the ones I ran into hadn't been male. They just stared, mouth gaping, at my ample bosom, my smooth legs, and even the wave of the curls in my hair.

I continued my idly wandering with a proud grin on my face, rather than annoyed. Hey, I have to admit it was partly my fault. I was wearing a very provocative red plaid cami sundress and a pair of leather ankle wrap sandals. Most men thought me crazy, so it was a treat to be found desirable to someone other than Sam.

I was so wrapped up in my little world, that I could have sworn someone just appeared out of thin air, a few feet in front of me. I even heard a _pop_. I blinked a few times as I watched the gorgeous woman, at least six feet tall, approach me.

"Hello there!" She said cheerfully, and I was a little dazed by the brilliant smile she gave me.

"Hi" I said weakly.

"What are your parent's names?" The question felt so naturally from her lips, that I didn't think anything of it, and simply replied:

"Michelle and Corbett Stackhouse. I'm Sookie."

She was staring curiously at me through her huge almond shaped eyes. After scanning me from head to toe, she seemingly came to a conclusion and shrugged, muttering something along the lines of _I don't know them_ and then speaking directly at me.

"I'm Claudine, what can I help you with?" It was only then that I realized she was clad in a shrunken version of the employee's uniform, with a name tag that read _C.C._

Forgetting all about our weird introduction, and that I just barely met her, I did some squealing and gave her a warm hug. She didn't mind it at all, in fact, she hugged me back. I explained to her about Tara and my horrible predicament for the night if I hadn't found her. I had barely finished when she was already dragging me from one side of the store to the other, collecting goodies along the way, both for Tara and me. At one point I told her that I couldn't possibly buy all that, but she refused to listen and simply told me we would split the bill and make it her present as well.

I spent the next few hours trying out every piece of clothing, shoes and jewelry she sent my way, and after that we got something to eat at the food court of the mall. She was such a happy and optimistic person that I didn't feel awkward talking to her about my life and family; she seemed genuinely interested.

"Claudine," I've been meaning to ask her all day and only now, at the very end of our encounter, did I manage to squeak it out, "what are you?"

I was 'dead certain' she was some kind of supernatural being. I couldn't read her thoughts at all. It wasn't like the void I got from the vampires, empty. Her mind was a blank, it shone so brightly I was blinded by it. Nothing beyond the glow was discernible.

"That's why I need to leave, so I can found out more about us." She squeezed my hand lightly when she said that, but I was now more confused by her statement. _She didn't know what _she_ was?_ She said: "I have to go, Sookie. Take care." And with that she spun me around and I only got to hear her take a few steps away from me before there was a pop! I turned around ⎯ she was gone.

As soon as I stepped out of the mall, making my way to the car with hands full of shopping bags, I noticed _them_.

There were a group of men lingering in what looked like strategic, nonchalant places in the lot, but I knew better. From their tangled web of snarly thoughts, I fixed on their brains; I could feel the excitement and bloodlust in them. I was their target.

I didn't know why the red haze was in their minds, I always thought that was some quirk Sam had. Well, he's not alone. I shook my head, I couldn't think about that now, I needed to get into my car and drive away as fast as possible.

I hurried towards my car, located in the farthest corner of the parking lot. It had looked like the perfect spot in the sunny afternoon, but now, under poor street lights, with six beefy males casually on my tail, the ambience was sinister. I felt goosebumps raise on my arms, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

As they approached I could hear them whisper to each other: "I think that's her." A voice said. "She's not tall enough." One protested. "But she smells right." One replied. "Yea, we got her." Another agreed.

I scrambled with the contents of my bag, looking for my car keys. I was used to carrying them on my pockets. _Why had I ever decided to wear a stupid dress?_ My heart was pounding in my chest.

"She's not just_ a girl_, be careful." One of them warmed the others. I turned back and saw that I was surrounded; I threw the bags inside and was about to climb in when a pair of hands yanked me by the hair.

I was embraced by two pairs of arms, as if they expected me to put up a fight; which I did. I kicked and thrashed in their hold, but that only got me more tightly held as another pair of hands grabbed my legs.

"That's all?" One of them said, "Why doesn't she pop out or something?" I didn't understand their words, but this was not the moment to ponder anything. I just wanted to get free. "Shut up, don't give her any ideas." Another one responded.

"The sedative Hugo!" I heard them say, and I screamed harder into the hand that covered my mouth as I felt a sting in my thighs and the liquid flow inside me. My senses were dulling, the pain, the screams, the smirk on their faces, all turned to nothing.

* * * *

My awareness returned to me, a lot more slowly than it had left; in increments. There was yelling, and there was fighting going on around me. I was in a hunting cabin, if the wooden wall's decoration of stuffed animals and all sorts of shotguns, was any indication. I looked down at my body to see I was lying on a flat metal surface, with my hands chained to the cot, but they fit loosely on my small wrists.

My attempts to get free were not lost on those in the room, who turned their heads in perfect synchronicity to stare at me. I tried to scream, but discovered I'd been gagged.

"She's not a fairy! I pay you handsomely and this is what you get me!" The one closest to me boomed.

"I told you she wasn't one of them." Someone in the far back muttered, his voice followed by a loud smack.

"_I_ said that, and you guys wouldn't listen." One grumbled, rubbing his head. They were all wearing leather jackets with a howling wolf as a tag.

"_Listen?_ You should have known the minute we caught her so easily!" Another one yelled, gesturing to two others that were standing there; one of them hung his head, and the other one scowled.

My captors were accusing one another like this until the rough voice, the first speaker, said: "Shut up! I don't have time for this." The menace in his voice sent chills through my body, only then realizing he was a vampire.

"Now get out!" He continued, "This beautiful woman is my meal for the night." He leered at me, showing me that his fangs had ran out, and I stared at him in horror, whimpering. He was an American Indian, with long coal black straight hair and a craggy nose, and a whippy build.

"What about our money?" One of the gang members protested, but he was quickly silenced by a punch he'd just received from the vampire.

"There's your payment, want some more?" Every man vanished from the room, the one on the floor dragged himself to the door, until another helped him out, but before leaving he looked at me and I pleaded with my eyes, trying to shout the words through the cloth in my mouth. He left the room, and I was now alone with the vampire.

He turned around, and in a second, he was in front of me, his eyes intent on my body — and I shuddered in disgust. I was now sitting up on the cot, yanking at the cuffs, my face streaked with tears. He took the gag off.

"Stay away from me!" My voice so quivery, it barely made it out. I was dreading the outcome of this night.

"You see— you may not be one of them, but their scent is all around you. Quite intoxicating..." He leaned closer, grabbing a lock of my hair and inhaling, making a few moans, and I kneed him in the groins, feebly; my legs were still a little numb from the drug. I shouldn't have done that, because his reaction was to tilt my head with his hold on my skull and bite me. I cried out in pain, as his fangs pierced my neck, but his pull yanked my hands free, and I started punching his chest.

Surprisingly, he let go of me.

I scrambled to my feet, the instinct to take flight forcing them to regain their strength. I looked in the vampire's direction only to discover another one. A tall blonde beauty who had the other one pinned to the floor with a foot on his chest.

"Clearly, she's not willing, Long Shadow," the new vampire said, "there are rules to follow."

"Some rules are meant to be broken, besides, old habits die hard." Long Shadow responded.

"Not my rules!" The blond said breaking the vampires jaw and possibly skull with the force of his punch. Long Shadow groaned, unable to get out from under the vampire's weight.

"Eric, what is this? She's just some pussy!" He protested through bloody lips, and I was angered by his statement. I yanked one of the shotguns from the wall, not easily, check for to see if it was loaded and aimed at the door.

"No, I am not!" I spat through my clenched teeth. Only a small shake in my hands, that I'm certain the vampires noticed, gave away my fear, but I was certainly not bluffing. I needed to feel a bit in control and with the weapon I achieved it.

"What are you gonna do with that? Shoot me to death? I'm already dead!" Long Shadow guffawed, trying to divert Eric's attention, but I knew better.

"They're coming back." I said to the vampire I was hoping was an allie.

Eric looked at me quirking an eyebrow, as if to say _what, _and that gave me pause to think about this. I shouldn't be telling vampires about my gift, no good had come out of that in the past. So I simply shook my head at him and stayed ready.

"Are you here to help me or did you come here to see if he would share?" I really should try and filter my thoughts, but the vampire only laughed, so boisterously I felt the waves vibrate in me, and my body liked that... a lot.

Geez, such an inopportune moment to do this, but I found myself admiring his bare shoulders, how his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he craned his head back, the waive of his blonde hair, then my gaze traveled down his back to see his perfectly round... I gulped and closed my eyes trying to banish the thoughts of this vampire's naked body.

When I opened them, he was giving me a darn sexy smirk. I started to say something, but was interrupted by a warning in my head telling me the group of men were getting close and their desire for vengeance, towards Long Shadow, was screaming at me to get away as fast as I could. I wouldn't be able to handle the situation alone, and I think I only had two rounds, so I gave in.

"I'm not joking, I can hear them coming. They want their money, Long Shadow didn't pay them because they didn't bring him a fairy, they brought me instead." The vampire in question growled, his eyes sending daggers at me.

"Is that it? Is that why you kept stealing money from the bar?" Eric asked Long Shadow incredulously, "I would have expected more life threatening events to try to fool me and my own." He sounded both angry and amused, baring his fangs.

Just then, my captors burst through the doors, but not all of them were humans, there were huge wolves among them, and they all jumped on the vampires. I was grateful it all happened so fast because Eric didn't wait around for explanations before he started ripping and snapping the necks of those who came at him. He got four of them pretty quickly but two of them, men, got what must have been a silver net around Eric's face.

"No!" I yelled, finally reacting to the scene in front of me. I aimed at the men, but was knocked down by Long Shadow.

I aimed the shotgun at him, he continued: "You think that's going to stop me? A few bullets? That won't even tickle me." He sneered, and while he was talking I thought of something.

"I won't. He will," and with that I shoot awkwardly from my laying position to the men on Eric. I got one of them on the shoulder and with the force of it he tumbled to the ground, taking the net still in his hands. I only got to see that before the air escaped my lungs in a whoosh. Long Shadow had punched me in my ribs.

"Stupid bitch!" He got another strong blow to my thorax just before I saw his form turn to goo on top of me, leaving the view clear for me to see Eric, with a piece of wood still in his hands, and I was suddenly covered in blood.

He knelt down next to me and wiped the blood from my face, cupping my cheek. The pain was too much as I watched his face get closer to me through my thick stream of tears.

"You are brave," he murmured as he probed the wounds in my chest, and I couldn't suppress the cry of agony that escaped my lips. I stupidly wanted him to think of me that way, even now with a few ribs, if not all, broken.

"Would you like me to stop the pain?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I nodded, biting my lips off. "Then trust me, I promise to take care of you..." he trailed.

"Sookie" I hissed softly.

"Sookie." I melted. It was a weird sensation since I was hurting. He continued, "Trust me." His eyes smoldered, wrapping me in a warm glow, and I left the pain behind and embraced the warmth.


	4. To solder all the parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> "Bill, stop pestering the girl, I already know she is not yours." Damn straight, I thought after Pam's comment. Whoa wait, Bill told her he had some kind of ownership over me? I glared up at him, but he was staring at Pam, she was making a show of licking her fangs, before she added, "Now, where's Hot Rain?"
> 
> "Gone." Bill responded.

I've been sitting here, in a destroyed vampire bar, sipping my drink, completely lost in thought.

I've been glamoured! I couldn't get my head around it. What had happened? How could this Eric have been able to burn my memories?

Well, sort of anyway, and I say this because I had my dreams. What else could they be or mean, if not the events of that night? I was struggling to remember, to bring the dreams and what Pam had told me to the front of my mind, hoping it would trigger something, _anything_. It only got me as far as getting a headache.

It wasn't like the black holes I was used to see in people who hung out with vampires, or more precisely_hover _around them — fangbangers, they were called. My thoughts hadn't been ripped out, it was more like a fog; my memories were hazy.

"Not erased." I mumbled softly to myself.

I was thinking that maybe he (Eric) hadn't actually intended to erase my memories, or that maybe he simply couldn't, like the rest of the vampires, not completely, and hopefully not permanently. I liked the latter very much; it pleased me to know that my mind had been fighting, trying to let me know what had happened, night after night. If I had only paid more attention to the details, instead of drooling over his smoldering eyes.

I sighed and turned my attention to the vampires. For the past half an hour I've been listening in to their debate about who could possibly have Eric, and from what I understood, they didn't have a clue. I was mostly ignored during all of this, but they mentioned me a few times, and neither one of them cared to elaborate beyond their sideways glances at me, my annoyance increasing with each glance.

They jabbered to each other about Hot Rain seeking revenge for Long Shadow's death — one that I had supposedly witnessed — and how, according to Bill, he could be staging this whole 'where's Eric' bit, in order to cover his tracks.

"Would he have made such a scene if he hadn't?" Bill said waiving his hands around, bringing to attention the broken tables and the cut off cables hanging overhead. It looks like the ceiling of the place was also all ruined.

"Bill, for the nth time, why on earth would Hot Rain bother to come all the way to Louisiana just to make the charade of looking for Eric, when he "supposedly" already had him? Or more importantly, he would never feel the need to justify himself." Pam had even made little quotation marks in the air, and I giggled a bit.

He looked defeated, "Then I'm out of ideas, Pam, and this means I have bad news for you."

I saw Pam shaking her head and saying, "I wonder how or why you ever got the Area Investigator title since you clearly suck at it," she laughed, and then she added seriously, "you have to consider the fact that Eric is not the only vampire that has gone missing."

"What? Why did no one mentioned this to me? Who?" Bill asked, and he looked angry, and glancing at me again he said, "we shouldn't be discussing this here."

The meaningful look he gave Pam was obviously referring to the fact that I was within hearing range to their vampire conversation, and as a human, I shouldn't be.

But Pam just shrugged, "Because it was none of our concern until now. The vampires all belonged to Texas, not Louisiana." Then she looked at me and said matter-of-factly, "and Sookie is included on Eric's plan B."

"What?!" Bill and I said at the same time, with an almost equal amount of astonishment.

Pam continued, "If she's going to be of any help, she has to learn about this." She winked at me, and I just stared at her, shocked. My mind was reeling, how did I get myself sucked into this mess? I needed to get out of here and carry on with my plans, or just go back home; that would be nice too. I was so out of it that I didn't hear their follow up talk until I heard my name.

"Sookie would do great," Bill said approvingly, "but I will demand compensation for her services. She's mine."

Pam shook her head in amusement, "Have you even tasted her, Bill? She's a virgin for Pete's sake. Not that I disagree, between having you or no one, I would certainly choose nothing." She eyed him despairingly, "and she undoubtedly belongs to Eric, as her blood claims."

I didn't know to whose statement I should be more upset, or embarrassed. I stood up abruptly.

"I have plans. I'm going to Las Vegas. I'm going to have fun. I'm _vacationing_! I wouldn't know the first thing about rescuing a vampire! And I. Am. My. Own." I yelled giving an emphasis to each word. I was angry that they were talking about using me as if I was an instrument in their toolbox, without asking me what I was going to do or if I agreed.

"Where's my car? I'm leaving." I stated and held out my hands to Bill, waiting for my keys, but he just looked at me blankly. "You didn't bring my car?" I thought he did, how else could he had caught up with us? I knew vampires where fast, just not _that_ fast.

"Sookie, it's not here, and I wouldn't count on it anymore." He responded smoothly.

"What? What does that means?" Oh please no, please not my car. It had taken me so long to get a car. My crappy yellow nova was my babe. I wanted it, I needed it, and I didn't have money to buy myself a new one. I crossed my fingers, and closed my eyes, dreading Bill's next words.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," He was in front of me in a flash, wrapping his arms around me, "Hot Rain was not kind to it... with me."

I pushed him away, "Stop that! All the friendly behavior, the pitying, the manipulation — _You_ don't know me!" I shouted, walking away. I felt like I needed some space. I could have called a cab and just gone home, but my bags were in Pam's car, along with my wallet and cellphone. My credit card was probably still at the gas station, hanging from the debit machine.

"Grrrrr!" I growled out of frustration, as I walked into a little gift shop in a corner of the bar, near the entrance. It was full of the most ridiculous things you can imagine. There were a collection of t-shirts, belt buckles, wine cups, picture frames, notebooks, and more, with the Fangtasia name and logo (blood dripping fangs) imprinted on them. In an attempt to change my mood, I posed with some of the merchandise. I even liked some of the fake jewelry (you won't find a vampire selling silver), although most of them were snort-worthy.

I wandered into a little sort of hidden aisle just to find a bunch of sex toys with the same treatment. I blushed at the sight of the recognizable ones, and was mortified and curious as to what the others were. But the southern belle Gran had raised in me made me turn around. I was heading back into the bar, when I saw him.

Earlier when I arrived at the bar, there had been a calendar hanging on a close wall, opened on the current month, March. I had averted my eyes quickly the minute I saw a very naked red haired male, with a hat hanging from his, hmm, yea, _that_. But now, inside the gift shop, every single calendar that was on display showed a different man, one that I would recognize anywhere, a face that had haunted me, the vampire that starred in my dreams... and now he would surely be the center of my fantasies, my eyes scanning the images over and over.

Eric's blond hair fell in a tousled mane around his shoulders, his body turned just slightly to flaunt the curve of his world-class butt. He had one foot on the floor while the other was bent on a rumpled bed, with only a white fur robe, gripped with his right hand, just barely concealing it.

I stared, mouth gaping, engine red from head to toe, my eyes focused on a light trail of dark blond hair pointed south of his navel. I was staring intently into his smoldering eyes, he was looking directly at the camera, when it hit me. The rush of memories overwhelming me. I gripped my head with both hands, my body bent down. It felt just like the stabbing, severe pain that occurs when you drink a frozen beverage really fast. A brain freeze. I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, welcoming the uncomfortable feeling, seeing as I was remembering.

* * *

_I was sprawled on a wooden floor, and I was hurting. It felt as if something had smashed one of my lungs. It was hard to breathe. I saw Eric lean over and whisper something as he stared intently into his eyes. I felt the tingle in my head that alerted me of his mind tricks. He was in my head but I did not push him away. I didn't hesitate before clinging to the pain-free glow he created for me. I was in a corner of my head where the pain couldn't reach me; and where I couldn't reach myself._

_I watched as he tore his wrist with his fangs and then placed it to drip in my mouth. I wanted to protest, I didn't want to drink his blood, but I found I couldn't say no the minute he said, "Drink". I did what he asked, not because I wanted to, but because he had ordered me to do so. And right then I realized what I had done. I had allowed him power over me, he could now compell me to do his will, and I was suddenly scared. But the feeling never came, just the thought of it._

_He turned his attention to my chest and asked, "How did you know they were coming?"_

"_I heard them." My lips whispered, but the second he gave me free rein to answer there was a crack on the mental shield that was disconnecting me from my will, and I fought to make it wider. "I'm a telepath."_

"_Interesting." He gave me wide smile, his eyes glinting with honest curiosity. "Where do you live?" I told him, and that I needed my car that was still in the parking lot of the mall. He made a phone call, instructing someone to drive the car to my place. He picked me up in his arms and... were we flying?_

_I felt the wind, the speed, and then I saw the small town lights below us. I cowered in his hold, my face cradled into his bare chest, and all the warm fuzzy feelings from earlier came back to me, as I tried to inhale his scent, I played with his soft curls, and I even pinched his nipple. He groaned, and his thorax vibrated with the depth of it._

_I had no idea why I was acting this way, but just then I found my way out of the mental corner, and I asked, "What's wrong with me? What did you do?" I yelled in his ear, he probably could have heard me whisper but... human habit._

_He was visibly startled by my question, maybe because I wasn't supposed to snap out of it in the first place. I once again panicked, thinking he could drop me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Our faces were cheek to cheek, so when he turned to whisper in my ear, his lips trailed along my skin. I shivered._

"_Relax Sookie, I haven't done anything to you... yet." The husky tone of his voice was not lost on the wind. Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea, how does he do that?_

"_Stop that, stop doing that, I know what you're doing..." I stuttered, and then added more firmly, accusingly, "you glamoured me!"_

_He looked at me quizzically, "Yes, I did. Though I wonder how you freed yourself, and it might not be good news that you did."_

"_What do you mean?" I felt him poking in my head, but he found no opening, "Would you stop that, it's annoying."_

_Now it was my turn to grin at the confused look in his eyes, since his face didn't betray his emotions._

"_No, you can't." I said smugly, relieved that I was somehow back to normal. "No one can. No vampire had ever been able to glamour me before. I don't know what changed but I'm glad you can't anymore."_

"_Would you rather have stayed in pain, little one?" With that he touched my side slightly and I groaned, I was really sore. "And with your broken ribs?" I shuddered at the blurry image, since I could barely recall what happened earlier. I knew, but I couldn't... place it. Huh?_

_We landed on my porch with a small thud, and he tried to set me on my feet. I unwillingly forced myself to loosen my grip on him and stood in front of him. He looked me up and down, and got so close that I thought he was going to kiss me. I wanted him to. But instead he turned to my neck, where Long Shadow had bit me, and... Aww God, he licked me, leisurely._

"_Your car will be here before dawn." He said, once he was done and took a step back._

"_Hmm... Thank you... Eric." I mumbled, my face a deep shade of scarlet._

"_Would you be willing to offer your services if need be?" And when his words sunk in, I was furious._

"_What _services_?" I glared up at him, I was not a fangbanger, and so I squared my shoulders and crossed my arms._

_He chuckled, "I meant your telepathy." I felt like the biggest idiot._

"_Hmm, sure. You helped me out tonight. I could do that." I said shyly, completely embarrassed, lowering my head. He put a hand on my chin to lift my face, and winked at me before giving me a mind blowing kiss._

"_Goodbye, Sookie." And took the skies again._

* * *

I stood up from my crouch and went back in the bar, "I'll help," I said to Pam, since I was still too pissed at Bill's comment to look at him.

Pam grinned, and said, "Good. You're all packed, so before we go, we'll stop at my place."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I trailed behind her, watching her turn off the lights and heading outside towards her car. Bill was not anywhere in sight so I climbed once again into the passenger side of Pam's car.

"We're going to Dallas, of course." She said, turning the engine on.


	5. You're coming with me

"Why the _change of heart_, Sookie?" Pam asked, as if to let me know she knew the phrase, and was particularly proud of finding a suitable situation to use it. I had no doubt that to a vampire, a heart had no meaning, no influence over their decisions.

Said situation was no other than me, once again, inside a vampire's car. This time though, the vampire was not really a stranger...well, yeah I guess she still is. It has only been two hours since we first _met_, and so far I have not gathered that much about her. Another plus, and not nearly so, was the fact that I knew where we were going: Dallas, Texas. This was not exciting news since the point of the little trip_(please let it be short)_ was to rescue a vampire. Eric.

"Hmm, I saw his picture on the calendar," I said blushing slightly, "and I guess it all came back to me... I remembered that night." Eric had rescued me two weeks ago, maybe it had not been his initial plan or purpose, but he did anyway.

I leaned my weary head on the passenger's window, watching the suburban houses flew by, as we made our way to Pam's house, who looked just as ordinary as the rest of them. If Pam herself hadn't been the one opening the garage door and welcoming me in — as if I was a vampire, I might add — and giving me a brief but cheerful tour of her house, I wouldn't have believed this house belonged to _any_ vampire.

She took into the hallway without a word, and I was left standing in the middle of her living room. I liked the colors of the furniture, they were not bright but also were not dull. Everything looked so neatly organized and clean that I was terrified of even blinking and consequently stir the dust in my clothes from the bar, and disturb its state. The vampire would no doubt notice.

I saw the bags on the couch next to me before I even sensed her enter the room again, and I jumped.

"_Geeze_, Pam, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I scowled at her, but she merely chuckled. Wow, she was fast... I mean, she had also changed into clean clothes, a regal puffed-sleeve hoodie and matching cropped cargo pants.

"How long will we be staying?" I didn't like the prospect of spending my entire vacation on this. Let's just hope it will all be over quickly. "Because you know, eventually I have to get back to work..." I finished, trying not to sound like a sulky child, complaining about my trip to someone who's lost a friend...or master.

"I don't know myself. If it doesn't lead us anywhere we'll leave. Which reminds me..." Pam picked up her phone and called someone named Clancy, and gave him instructions about cleaning up the bar and how to handle the _other business_, as she put it while giving me a small glance.

I rolled my eyes at her. It wasn't as if I was particularly interested in whatever secret _business _they were talking about. My stomach growled at the same time that Pam shut the phone. I was hoping she'd missed it or ignored it, but that wasn't happening, she turned to look at me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked with no trace of disgust in her face, so I nodded. She went into the kitchen and came out with some yogurt, crackers and bottled water.

"Why would you keep human food in your fridge?" I asked the vampire disbelievingly, as I took her offerings into my hands.

"For guests of course," she winked at me, and I tried hard not to show the surprise on my face, since I doubted diet yogurt was part of any male's morning breakfast. Pam took the bags to the car, and we started back into the road.

* * *

_Pam's point of view_

"Hey, wake up!" I hollered at the telepath. She has been sleeping for the past half hour, with her mouth open... I would have preferred a few snores than have her drooling all over my seat. I shook her with my right hand for good measure.

"What? What's wrong?" She woke up, startled, her heart thumping loudly and fast. She looked out the window, at the clock in the radio, and back at me, giving me a questioning look. Perhaps she thought there was an emergency, well, there is one. Didn't she feel the saliva still hanging from her lips? _Should I offer to lick it off again?_

"Stop leaking on my car!" I told her, pointing at the wet spot where her head had been reclined. She narrowed her eyes at me, looking rather annoyed to have been woken, and the expression set a few wrinkles on her forehead and eyes. Resigned, I refrained from suggesting anything.

In the first half hour of the drive, she spent it poking around the vehicle, looking for something to entertain herself, and coming up with nothing but my make up bag, and from the look she gave a few of its contents, she didn't know what they were. I had to explain to her what mascara was! She'd heard the name many times but usually thought of it as a facial mask. She tried to defend herself going about the definition of mascara in Spanish. I gave a mental eye roll to that. She look old enough to know all these things, and still, she acted like a child around them. She now took the Kleenex box from the glove compartment and dabbed at the mouth produced stain.

"There. Happy?" Sarcastic, huh. I chose to ignore her feeble attempt to clean the spot with a tissue,_come on__,_ and simply asked:

"How old are you? You look like you could still be in your twenties." Maybe that last part wasn't necessary but I couldn't help it. I smiled inwardly, knowing in advance her reaction, what any human woman would do.

"Could be? I'm _still_ on the lower half of twenty." She screeched, offended. "How about _you_?" She probably thought if anyone deserved to be called old it should be me, and I agreed, I certainly was older.

"About 200 years old," I replied with a smug smile, "I'm nineteen forever!" I couldn't help the sparkling vampire pun I gave her, and from the loud snort I received, she'd read the books.

"Wow, you're older than Bill." She said, in a better mood.

"Pff, if you think two hundred years is old, you'd be stunned with Eric's millennium. But yes, even Vampires with less than a thousand years on their back can be very, very scary..." _Like me_..._or like the Queen, _I thought; which reminded me of the second reason for this urgent trip; the first being the silent, almost hesitant call from my master. The second reason, Bill had warned me, was notifying Sophie-Ann. Her obsession for the Viking would make every Area 5 vampire cringe if she knew of his disappearance, and I would not fair well with Eric, for bringing him to the Queen's attention, and the indisputable favor he'll owe her, if she were to help.

Sookie was making this annoying noise with her jaw, grinding her teeth, "What the fuck has gotten into you?" I asked sweetly. She exhaled in a gush, putting all her frustration in it.

"What the fuck is wrong with Bill?" I liked that she got a little blunt with me, "What does he want from me? Can't he just leave me alone?" She sounded very angry, making her blood run to her face and color her cheek, deliciously.

"How did you two lovebirds meet?" I teased her, but even in her bad temper she managed not to take the bait.

"I first met him at Merlotte's—I'm a waitress there," she said, _so she works for the shifter, huh_, "he would 'date' some of my coworkers, and he never truly paid attention to me. When he asked me out, he had already slept with one of my best friends, I couldn't possibly accept. Nor did I want to." She made a pause here.

"One night I was at the cemetery, visiting my Gran's grave," her voice shook slightly at the end, but she cleared her throat and continued, "and he gave me the scare of my life. He didn't actually do anything, he didn't even approach me, I just sensed him, with my telepathy. I had never experienced that before. I didn't know what that void in my...radar meant, so I took off as fast as I could, but he intercepted me, and asked me what was wrong. I realized then it was him, that I couldn't read vampires like I can anyone else..." she finished rather doubtful of her words.

"I was so relieved it wasn't a ghost or one of my brother's alien stories coming to life, I relaxed in his hold and, without thinking much about it, I told him about my disability." _Disability? Was she fucking kidding me?_ "His first reaction was not what I expected from a vampire. I thought he would be understanding knowing he himself was different, but let go of me as if I had told him I was made of silver. He looked at me shocked and then, he simply left for his home."

"His second reaction was even more shocking, because he didn't avoid me like I expected him to. _Au contraire_, he started hitting on me, every night, in every way he could think of. He started out like a gentleman, and I was even considering forgetting about the incident and giving it a try, but with every_No_ I gave him, he got more and more vulgar, explicit. Maybe he thought that's what I was into, and I just, didn't quite understand his overwhelming desire to label me as _his_."

She closed her eyes, maybe trying to suppress the tears that escaped her. Ugh, more leaking, what now? I haven't quite learned the appropriate response to that. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I'm just too mad, and offended by Bill. Why would he say that he should be paid for _my_services?"

"He realized just how useful and valuable you'd be,"_ just like Eric did_, I was trying to reason out why would Eric give his blood to a human. No doubt it was to stake a claim on her. Did he know about her telepathy before or after? Surely, he knew. "And he's probably trying to impress our boss, and don't ask, because I'm not about to explain to you about vampire hierarchy." When she once again fell silent, I prompted another question so she wouldn't ponder too much about my last sentences, "Where you hurt that night you met Eric?"

"Yeah, Long Shadow punched me hard, vampire hard, and weirdly enough, I didn't have any bruises or anything the next morning, or I would have noticed sooner that something was wrong, even without my memories." She responded.

"Vampire's blood heals, Sookie. So it was no luck you were perfect the next day. Eric made sure of that." I was baffled.

"Oh" She said stupidly, "I knew you guys healed, but not that last part."

"We keep it a secret, wouldn't want my phone number listed at Red Cross." I said, and she snorted.

"I'm sure blood drives would be held in front of vampire houses every night if doctors found out it was a panacea." She said with a laugh, and I laughed a bit too.

She was not so bad to be around. I scowled at the thought, _let's make her uncomfortable instead._

"So tell me, why is it you're still a virgin at age 24, Sookie?" I was ready to test my theory, I really suspected she was a virgin, especially after she didn't told me otherwise. The blood rushed to her face again, and I realized then how ravenous I was, and Sookie's alluring scent was making my throat dry by the minute.

"What? Why do you...say that? I mean, I'm not, of course I'm not a virgin!" She tried to say that with so much conviction that she failed, I grinned wider to let her know I wasn't buying it, "I'm not! It's been a while, okay! Can we drop the subject and focus on the road please? It's unnerving when you stop looking at the road at this speed."

We didn't say much after that, and eventually she felt asleep again, so I took this time to think about the next move. We were going to meet Stan Davis, who hadn't been very cooperative on the phone. Eric and Stan had kept a continuous communication for the past month, so I suspected Eric had been helping with the disappearances. Now, Stan's attitude made me suspicious, and it had been for Eric too, if not he wouldn't have left a note saying, _"If things go south, Sookie can be of help. E"_.

We wouldn't need a telepath if the information we sought was not denied to us, if our presence was welcomed. I had my doubts about visiting the Dallas sheriff, and yet I was certain I had to regardless. He was the key to this, and anyone who stood in my way would get to see the sun rise.

I already knew about her gift, and where she lives. In fact, I was on my way to get her when Hot Rain had decided to make a little show again. I really hope that bitch Bill is right, and he's not on our trail right now. I checked my rearview mirrors again, just as I've been doing every few minutes for the entire ride.

I couldn't believe I was going into this blindly, and on top of that, I was to ensure the telepath's safety, just as I did with everything else that belonged to the master; she was my responsibility, until he told me otherwise.

It was almost three in the morning when we arrived at the Silent Shores Hotel. The bellboy took our bags, and looked shocked at Sookie as she staggered sleepily next to me. I checked us in and had to make sure she didn't try walking through the walls all the way to our room on the fifth floor. I took her sweater, Nikes and jeans off, and tucked her into bed. _Hmm, I wonder if the master would share this one._ The hunger made itself known again, and I decided to get my fangs out of the room before I did something Eric would make me regret. As ridiculous as it may sound, I called room service for an A+ willing donor. _What a blast._


	6. Taken by surprise

There was a phone ringing. _My_ phone was ringing. I opened my eyes dreading the morning light, just to find it was pitch black...wherever I was. Confused, I thought I must have kept my eyes closed, but no, they were really open. I followed the only traces of light in the room, a faint red glow, to discover an alarm clock that read, 2:34 P.M.

I vaguely remembered getting out of the car and walking into the hotel lobby all zombie-like. I tried to stay alert while I leaned against the receptionist counter, but I must not have done a good job since the next thing I felt was Pam swatting my butt. I did wake up, but just long enough to get to the room, with more than a little help from Pam, and then, I was out.

The chirping persisted and it was then that I realized that my brother was the caller. I threw the covers off me, and sat on the bed, determined to find some light, and my phone.

As it was, I didn't have to even stand up since my bag was right at my feet. I rummaged blindly through my purse until I came up with my not-so-modern Sony Ericsson, which was just what I needed, and went through my missed calls.

"_Oh, wow!_" I exclaimed, a bit alarmed by the influx of calls during the course of a few hours. Sam, Jason, Tara,_ oh my_, even Andy Bellefleur, the town's youngest law enforcement officer; they had all called several times.

Something big must have happened. I dialed my brother back, but it went straight to voicemail. _Okay, who should I call next? _Andy never liked me much, his curiosity and doubts about my abilities made him hesitant to be either on my side or against me. He was not my next option. _I should probably call Sam then._

I wondered where the switch was or the door—I was getting a bit spooked by the darkness. I hit my hips and toes a few times as I walked around blindly before finding a door. And then the knob. I tried on the wall next to it and the bulb that turned on revealed a small but very luxurious bathroom.

I opened the door wide, letting the light filter into the room, and I trudged back to the bed—in nothing but my socks, panties and tank top, I might add—picked up my phone again and dialed the bar.

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Hi, this is Sookie. Is Sam around?" It felt weird to ask for him since he always picked up the phone, or at least one of the employees did.

There was a pause. "Are you serious?"

What could that mean? "I don't understand... Can I speak with Sam please?" I replied hesitantly. The speaker didn't say anything and I heard the background sound shift as the phone was being carried to Sam.

"Sookie?" He gasped, surprised.

"Oh hey Sam, what's up?" I tried to say nonchalantly, but I was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Are you alright? Where are you? Are you hurt?" he sounded worried and relieved.

"Hmm, yea, of course I'm alright. What's going on? Everyone's been calling me, even Andy called, and who picked up the phone just now?"

"Sookie," he sighed deeply, before softly saying, "we thought you were dead, chère".

I was dumbfounded, "What? Why would you guys think that? I told you I was taking a trip, it's not like I ran off or anything". I was genuinelly confused.

"It's all over the news, Sook. Your car was found barely recognizable in an explosion. We thought you were in it when it burned. Where are you? Why did you leave your car at the Gas Station, Sookie?"

"Oh my God!" My car! What the hell did Bill and that vamp do?

I picked up the remote control on the nightstand and turned on the T.V. I watched the coverage, video footage of last night's explosion, the firefighters trying to suppress the flames, and a few ambulances. Only two people got injured, the clerk and a customer, and they managed to get away with a few minor burns. And _I _was missing. I wasn't declared dead only because my body hasn't been found.

"Sam?" I squeaked into the phone, he'd been quiet while I absorbed the news. I hit the mute button.

"Chère, don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything, I'll let everyone know you're fine," he said reassuringly, "but first, tell me where you are, what happened?"

How can I explain so he wouldn't call me crazy or an idiot for going along with this trip? He was bound to freak out. I just knew it. Oh well, there's was no going back now... or was there?

I shook my head, "I can't really give you many details, just know that I'm in Dallas in what I presume is a vampire hotel with Pam, but don't worry, I'm fine."

"What?!" He screeched, "Vampires? Pam? Sookie, how can I not worry?! Tell me the name of the hotel; I'm coming to get you." He said firmly, and I was left gaping at the phone. _Who did he think he was?_

"Listen to me Sam, I appreciate your concern, but you can't tell me what to do, even if you're my boss." I said as diplomatically as I could. "Besides, I'm _vacationing_; this is just a little detour. There's someone we need to find."

"We? I didn't know you knew any vampires, besides Compton and he might as well have disappeared with the others. Is he the one who got you into this mess? Chère, talk to me." He persisted, but I was frozen.

"How do you know about the disappearances? If you know something you better tell me!" I surprised myself with my own determination to get answers...to save Eric.

How did he know about it if not even Bill knew, who was the area-investigator, whatever that means. Where was Bill, by the way? I'd been so mad it hadn't occurred to me to feel anything but relieved at his absence.

He kept quiet, so I added, "And don't try to beat around the bush, I already know you're...different" I whispered more gently, remembering that Pam had mentioned werewolves, and how I couldn't read their thoughts clearly, _like Sam's_.

After a few seconds of quiet he stammered, "What...are you talking...about, Sookie?" He was feigning both surprise and ignorance...poorly.

I rolled my eyes, "We can talk about that later, just please tell me what you know."

Maybe I should have been concerned that Sam could be on the side of his, hmm, species. After all, if Hot Rain didn't have him, all I can think of was that Eric was being held by the werewolves. I'm not sure if the two remaining had died or not, if Eric had let them live. But I trusted Sam, even if I didn't know about his true nature, I knew him as a person and that's all that mattered to me.

He walked into his office and closed himself in with a loud slam of the door, "Okay, but promise me we'll talk about this." I agreed. "Sookie, I don't know much about it, but I heard from the Dallas' shape-shifters that they too are keeping an eye on the situation."

"Shape-shifters? Is that another word for werewolves?" I asked, honestly curious. I heard him laugh at the other end of the line.

"I'm not a werewolf, chère," he whispered seriously, "I'm a shifter," he went on explaining about what he was and what he could do, which, in simpler words, was that he could change into any animal he wanted all he needed was to know the animal in question, sometimes a picture would do the job. "Cool, huh?" he said, sounded excited to tell me all of this, like he's been waiting to do just this.

"Sam, you could have told me long time ago, you already knew I was different myself." I told him, I practically wrote the book on weird/different...well...maybe not.

"Thanks for understanding," he said, and I was ready to hang up the phone and run downstairs for lunch; my stomach was growling. "What I'm going to do, Sookie, is contact a few friends of mine in Dallas, and set you up for meeting. Maybe this way you can clear whatever debt you think you owe that vampire and get you back home safely soon."

"I'm not doing this for Pam's benefit," I said, irritated, "Even if I was dragged into this mess; for Eric's sake, I obliged." I couldn't explain this need to find him, save him. All I can think of is getting back the man—_vampire_—who saved me two weeks ago, from an attack, kidnapping, near death, or whatever you want to call it, I wasn't even aware of until last night.

"What are you talking about? How do you know Eric?" I didn't feel like explaining all of this to Sam now.

"Just call your _special_ friends, and let me know." I said, "I'll talk to you later." He said goodbye and we hung up.

* * *

I went downstairs looking for the dinning room, but I didn't have much luck, as I ended up wandering in the public areas of the hotel, which were not all operating at the moment. I can barely remember the first hotel I visited, with my parents at age of six, and here I was in one made specifically for vampires. This was interesting.

Tired of walking, and relatively close to starvation, I asked a uniformed bellboy that had been mysteriously following me. He turned to me grinning from ear to ear, apparently delighted I had spoken to him. _What was up with this boy?_ He couldn't be more than eighteen. It would be rude to invade his mind, but his odd behavior was tempting me. He showed me the way and also suggested I simply call for room service since "You don't look like you belong there." He said this looking down as if not to offend me, and when the doors opened I saw what he meant.

Among the fangbangers that filled the room, all wearing black from head to toe, including their makeup, for both the female and male parties, I looked like I just came from church. I had showered and changed into a knee length denim skirt, a long sleeved green tee, and a white scarf; my hair loose with a white lace hair band.

_Thanks_, I thought as I seriously contemplated going back upstairs and just ordering something since dining surrounded by the a wave of dirty thoughts from this crowd wasn't appetizing.

'_No problem miss', _I _heard_. I whirled around to see that Barry, as his tag had read, had already left, but had he actually _read_ my 'thanks'?

'_Hello?'_ I sent out there to check.

'_Finally! For a second I thought I got the wrong idea about you.' _He replied.

'_You're a telepath!'_ I cheered, I've never met anyone else like me! This was really a _great _surprise.

'_Yeah, it's a surprise for me too.'_

He had apparently heard more than just what I wanted him to, and the scowl I gave landed on my waiter. He started to apologize for whatever had disturbed me, confused. I made myself smooth my features and smile politely back, taking the menu and pretended to look intently into it as Barry and I continued our _conversation._

'_Can you do anything special?' _I asked, then realizing how stupid that question was, since neither of us knew the 'limits' or standards for my, err, our, hmm, disability.

He said, 'We will have to test that out, right?' We talked some more before he had to leave, he usually works the nightshift but today he was covering for a friend. He needed some shut-eye ASAP.

* * *

I'd been waiting on Pam to wake up for an hour now, lounging on the sofa, and I estimated it would take at least another half hour before she rose for the night since it was just barely seven o'clock. Just like the bathroom, my room, and the living-room outside it, weren't spacious but extremely elegant, as was the closet-size kitchenette attached to the last one.

Thinking about my conversation with Sam earlier, and the text message I hadn't yet received as he promised, made me wonder what the hell was I supposed to do. How could I be of help? It's indisputable that in a fight between vampires I would lose. _Okay, maybe not_, I snickered, but then I had help, from a strong handsome vampire, and I had not come out of it unscathed.

Had I mentioned how insane this whole thing was? Yes, I think I have, if not, Sam pointed it out too.

I stood up and walked back to my room; there was another door across the small living room and right in front of mine, I guessed it was Pam's. I didn't dare walk into it, for fear of disturbing a vampire's slumber and ending up dead, and because it was creepy to picture her, or anyone, laying there all lifeless...maybe she was even in a coffin. I plopped myself on the bed, grabbed the remote and started to switch channels.

"Sookie," I heard Pam say as she shook me awake, "this is turning into an annoying habit. Please tell me you have gotten more than just eight hours sleep, I can't spend the night carrying you around."

I rubbed my eyes as I sat on the bed, "Okay, okay, I'm awake, you can stop shaking me now!" I told her, my boobs were jiggling uncomfortably right along with me.

"That's a nice effect." Pam said, pursing her lips in a self-satisfied smirk.

"Ha ha" I mocked.

"Now get dressed, we're scheduled to meet with Stan at 10:00 PM." She said eyeing my ensemble with a disgusted raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I protested, they really were among my best ones.

"For one, they look horrible on you, and two, no pet of mine would wear cheap clothes." She said while taking clothes out of my bags and, from the way she handled them, she wasn't finding anything 'suitable'.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I couldn't have heard her right. Pet? I was nobody's _pet_.

"That's your role tonight next to me, unless you want to go ahead and tell everyone about your little gift." She turned to look at me expectantly and when I didn't respond she continued, "I thought not. It's best if they don't know, the easier it'll be to keep things under control." She gave up with my clothes, dramatically throwing her hands up in surrender, "come, I'll lend you something."

I followed her to her room, "Do you really believe I can be of help? I mean, you haven't even watched me, hmm, perform or anything." I snorted lightly, thinking of myself as a magician extracting threads of thoughts out of hat-shaped heads.

"I don't have to. Eric believes you can, that's good enough for me," she said, "I trust my master's judgement."

"What exactly are we doing today?" I asked. She explained to me, as she threw garments in my direction for me to try on, how and why she suspected Eric's disappearance was connected to, as I gathered, this vampire community's boss. It wasn't much, but I understood her logic.

"Until we know more you'll disguise yourself as my beautiful pet, wrapped in a gorgeous dress." She said grinning as she helped me into the black cardigan. It fit me perfectly, albeit a little tight on my bosom but even that looked amazing.

I smiled hugely at her, "Thank you." I also liked the sand cotton shirt dress she was wearing.

She handed me matching pumps and handbag, "Try not to sweat in it. Oh, and your phone keeps vibrating."

I went out to the living room to both switch my purse items and check who the caller was. Finally Sam had left me a text message; it read, "Luna Garza, tiny, thin Hispanic woman, black hair; she'll pick you up at the hotel's entrance tomorrow at noon. Call me."

"Let's go," Pam said, "Twenty minutes left."


End file.
